Scorpion
'|align=center}} Scorpion is a deceased ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, with Raiden, Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot, of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. About Scorpion Scorpion is arguably the most popular character in the Mortal Kombat series. In life, Scorpion was the codename for a human ninja assassin and one of the Shirai Ryu clan's finest warriors: Hanzo Hasashi. It is also known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now, Scorpion is a black and yellow garbed, hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his family. Despite the fact that Scorpion has previously allied himself with the forces of evil (when promised either a means of resurrection on Earth or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered his clan), he is not inherently evil. In fact, Scorpion has, at times, indirectly assisted the game's protagonists, although his reasons for doing so always ultimately serve to benefit his own motives. Fans of the series often perceive Scorpion as the title's foremost anti-hero, due to his tendency to undertake actions which serve to benefit good, albeit in his own gruesome, self-serving and vigilant manner. Scorpion's demeanor, characteristics, persona, and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity, with Scorpion ironically appearing as the most human in nature and choice when compared to the purely virtuous "good guys" and the diabolically evil "bad guys." Although Scorpion is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral, due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. When masked, Scorpion appears human, although this is merely an illusion. When revealing his true self, only Scorpion's skull remains, which sometimes appears on fire. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. Scorpion will shout "Get over here!", "Get over here, bitch!" (MK:SM), "Get the fuck over here!" (MK:SM) or "Come here!" while executing this technique. Storyline Mortal Kombat Two years after being slain by the elder Sub-Zero, Scorpion returned to Earthrealm and participated in Shang Tsung's tournament. However, it would not be until after Liu Kang's defeat of Goro that he would catch Sub-Zero off guard and have his revenge, burning the defeated Lin Kuei to death. Immediately afterward, he returned to the Netherrealm in an explosion of fire and ash. Mortal Kombat II While in the Netherrealm, Scorpion would catch wind of a new tournament in Outworld, as well as Sub-Zero's participation. Shocked and angered that his murderer somehow returned to life, Scorpion followed his opponent to Shao Kahn's tournament. However, during one of Sub-Zero's battles, he witnessed the Lin Kuei sparing his opponent's life. He would soon learn that this Sub-Zero was not his murderer, but Sub-Zero's younger brother. To atone for slaying his kin, Scorpion vowed to protect Sub-Zero instead. But Sub-Zero would never know this, or the reason behind it. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy When Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm and unsuccessfully tried to conquer the Netherrealm as well, Scorpion was inadvertently set free, and began walking the Earth once more. He pledged allegiance to no one, taking neither friends nor enemies. Shao Khan, however, recognized Scorpion's superior warrior skills, and enlisted the ninja in his forces. Scorpion's allegiance with Shao Khan quickly dissolved when he discovered that Sub-Zero was one of Earth's Chosen warriors and therefore one of Shao Kahn's targets. He turned on Shao Kahn, and sided with the Earthrealm warriors in their final showdown with the evil emperor. With Shao Khan and his minions defeated, Earth reverted back to normal, causing Scorpion to return to the Netherrealm once more. Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold Sometime after his return to the Netherrealm, Scorpion heard that his wife and child had been slain. He encountered the sorcerer Quan Chi, who told Scorpion that Sub-Zero was the murderer. Hearing this angered Scorpion anew, and he swore he would slay Sub-Zero, much like his brother before him. However, in Scorpion's ending, Quan Chi reveals that he had tricked Scorpion into believing that Sub-Zero had slain his wife and child in the hope, he would break his vow of protecting Sub-Zero as retribution for killing his brother the original Sub-Zero. The true murderer of Scorpion's family was Quan Chi. After Scorpion defeats the new Sub-Zero and learn the truth, the sorcerer attempted to transport Scorpion back to the Netherrealm. Thinking quickly, the spectre ran towards the sorcerer, sending both of them back to the Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance During the years that Quan Chi spent trapped in the fifth plane of the Netherrealm, he would be chased, brutalized, and tortured by Scorpion. Quan Chi had little chance of escape, as his powers were weakened while he was in the Netherrealm, and Scorpion's power and strength conversely increased (note: Quan Chi, as Shinnok's second-in-command, had previously resided in the Netherrealm. However, this was explained as a new region of the Netherrealm where sorcerers retain their power). Quan Chi eventually struck a deal with the Oni Drahmin and Moloch, who fought off Scorpion for him. When Quan Chi escaped the Netherrealm through a portal, Scorpion followed him, but it did not send him to the same place. He continued to hound Quan Chi in a game of cat-and-mouse until he found himself at Shang Tsung's palace, where he was ambushed by Drahmin and Moloch, who had also escaped the Netherrealm. They threw him into the Soulnado, believing that it would eliminate the ninja spectre once and for all. Mortal Kombat: Deception Scorpion, however, managed to escape into the Void before the purity of the soulnado tore him apart. While in the Void, he met the Elder Gods, in whom he had never believed, and forever became changed from what he saw. He also witnessed Raiden's sacrifice and Onaga's dominance beginning to unfold. The Elder Gods were aware of his presence and enhanced his mortal and supernatural abilities, making him the Champion of the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods gave him a new mission, to seek and destroy Onaga before he unmade the realms. Scorpion emerged from the Void and returned to Outworld. Scorpion is seen in Konquest mode before Onaga goes to retrieve the amulet from Quan Chi and fights Shujinko in the name of the Elder Gods. Shujinko won the battle. In Scorpion's ending, it is said that Scorpion, as the true champion of the Elder Gods, was the only one who could kill the Dragon King. There he deafeted some Tarkatan warriors as well as Onaga too. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon In Konquest mode, Scorpion was no longer willing to serve as the Elder gods' champion. This was due to the bargain he had made with the Elder Gods to serve them in the first place; they would resurrect the Shirai Ryu clan along with the ressurection of his wife and son, in return for his services. While the Elder gods did fulfill their promise, they brought back the Shirai Ryu clan as hellspawned warriors, the same as Scorpion. Enraged at what he perceived as their betrayal, Scorpion vowed to gain vengeance on the Elder Gods by removing the two things crucial to their plans to prevent Armageddon - the Edenian brothers Taven and Daegon. As Taven made his way to a final confrontation with his brother, Scorpion's clan repeatedly attacked him. With his warriors unable to stop the half-god, Scorpion used his powers of the Nether and summoned giant, flaming skulls to attack Taven. Yet again, Taven prevailed, leaving Scorpion to fight him, but the ninja spectre lost. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe In the story mode, Scorpion first interrupted a battle between Liu Kang and Sub-Zero. After a battle with Liu Kang, Scorpion switched places with the Flash and was captured in his weakened state by Batman. Scorpion escaped and later brought Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm and the two battle, freeing Quan Chi. Quan Chi sent Sub-Zero back to warn Raiden that alliances needed to be formed to stop the world merging, and then he sent Scorpion to look for the Princess Kitana. Scorpion went to Gotham, where he confronted the Joker who foolishly tried to take on the ninja spectre and was thrashed by him. Not finding the princess there, Scorpion ventured to Wonder Woman's island; She refused to let Scorpion wander the island, so he fought the princess and bested her. Scorpion then went to Metropolis, where he was met by Superman. Annoyed with the Man of Steel, Scorpion turned out to have an advantage due to Superman's weakness from magic. After the fight, an enraged Kitana appeared and Scorpion, with no other choice, beat her unconscious. Quan Chi then appeared and ordered Scorpion to take her to Raiden. Awake, Kitana informed all the Kombatants of the being known as Dark Khan, who was the focal point of the worlds merging. Scorpion teamed up with Shang Tsung and Baraka to take on Captain Marvel in the Netherealm only to be defeated. Scorpion was then forced to work with Sub-Zero, and they made their way to the Wu Shi Academy, where he confronted Lex Luthor and Catwoman. Though Sub-Zero froze Catwoman in place, he and Scorpion both were defeated by Luthor. In the final battle against the D.C. heroes, Scorpion managed to defeat The Flash before he himself fell. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat:' ''"Like Sub-Zero, Scorpions true name and origin origin are not known. He has shown from time to time distrust and hatred towards Sub-Zero. Between Ninjas, this is usually a sign of opposing clans." *'Mortal Kombat 2:' "The hell-spawned spectre rises from the pits. After learning of Sub-Zero's return, he again stalks the ninja assassin- following him into the dark realm of the Outworld where he continues his own unholy mission." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' "When Shao Kahn makes a failed attempt at stealing the souls which occupy Earth's hell, Scorpion is able to escape from the Nether region. Free to roam the Earth once more, Scorpion holds allegiance with no one. He's a wild card in Earth's struggle against the Outworld." *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "In hopes of gaining Scorpion as a new ally in the war with the Elder Gods, Quan Chi makes the dead Ninja an offer he cannot refuse... Life, in exchange for his services as a warrior against the Elders. Scorpion accepts, but hides under ulterior motives." *'Deadly Alliance:' "The ninja spectre Scorpion had assumed for many years that Sub-Zero had killed his family and clan, only to later discover that the true murderer was the sorcerer Quan Chi. After revealing his treachery, Quan Chi then attempted to send Scorpion to the 5th plane of the Netherealm. Thinking quickly, Scorpion grappled the sorcerer at the last moment and they were both transported to that forbidden realm. This turn of events boded well for Scorpion and his strength increased the longed he remained there. Quan Chi's powers, however, proved to be useless against him. Scorpion hunted Quan Chi relentlessly throughout the Netherealm, thrashing him every chance he could. Eventually, Quan Chi enlisted the help of two Oni to protect him from the onslaught. When Quan Chi finally discovered a way out of the Netherealm through a strange portal, Scorpion rushed to follow him. He emerged in Outworld but in a different location, far from his prey. He can still sense Quan Chi's presence and will hunt him wherever he runs to. There is nowhere the sorcerer can hide." *'Deception: (Bio Kard)' "In his haste to confront his nemesis, Quan Chi, he was ambushed by two Oni and cast into a powerful soulnado. He would surely have been torn apart by the souls trapped there had he not managed to escape into the Void." *'Deception:' "In my haste to confront my nemesis, Quan Chi, I was ambushed by two oni and cast into a powerful soulnado. I would surely have been torn apart by the souls trapped there had I not managed to escape in the Voids. It was there that I first set eyes on the fabled Elder Gods. I would forever changed by this encounter. While in the Void, I witness, along with the Elder Gods, the death of Raiden and the re-emergence of the Dragon King. Suddenly aware of my presence, the Elder Gods transformed me into their servant and gave me a new purpose: to prevent the Dragon King from merging the realms." *'Shaolin Monks: "A tormented spectre bent on revenge, Scorpion has one desire: to slay the one who killed his family and clan. Returning from the abyss of death, he will find his nemesis. He will destroy Sub-Zero."'' *'''MK vs DCU: "Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan before he was slain by the elder Sub-Zero. Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament and killed Sub-Zero to avenge the murders of his family and clan. But Sub-Zero's younger brother assumed his name and donned the familiar blue assassin's garb. Though he remains Quan Chi's enforcer, Scorpion will not rest until this Sub-Zero has been slain as well." Combat characteristics ]] Powers and abilities Being the vengeful spectre he is, Scorpion is most associated with the element of hellfire, a darker variant of the Earth-related fire element. Scorpion only seems to use the element to confirm the death of his opponents. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks. In addition, Scorpion no longer has a face. The mask (and the skin behind it) is a disguise that hides his ghastly skull, from which he can spew forth lethal shots of hellfire. The scope of Scorpion's powers on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proves to be advantageous to him when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. It is unknown how powerful Scorpion would have been had he'd stayed in the Netherrealm without the concern of chasing Sub-Zero, and later, Quan Chi. Like many ninja, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat, having wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. Scorpion's most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "Stinger". At times, the spear would be empowered with hellfire for more power. Various depictions of the spear had been made before Deadly Alliance. In the comics, it was shown as a chain tied to a mace and in the movies, it appeared as a sentient serpentine creature that spawned from within his own hand. In Deception, Scorpion is empowered by the Elder Gods to combat Onaga. Indeed, the power-up proves sufficient as he is able to defeat the Dragon King, who was unfazed against the combined might of Raiden, the thunder god and Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, two of the most powerful sorcerers in the series. Signature moves *'Bloody Spear:' Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's signature move. In "Shaolin Monks", the move could be upgraded so as to be used a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MK vs. DCU launced from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake like picture as depicted elsewhere. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK vs. DCU, MK 2011). *'Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent he connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack In Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK vs. DCU) *'Aerial Back Teleport Punch:' Scorpion performs his hellfire punch in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM) *'Leg Takedown:' Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. (MKII, MK:SM, MKvs.DCU, MK 2011) *'Air Throw:' Scorpion throws his opponent while in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM) *'Fire Breath:' Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, he spews fire on his opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Hellfire:' Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK vs. DCU, MK 2011) *'Flaming Backflip Kick:' Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK-SM) *'Self Immolate:' Scorpion releases a blast of hellfire from his body. (MK vs. DCU) *'X-Ray Move: '''Scorpion performs a teleport punch on his opponent. As they double-up, he punches them hard in the skull, which causes them to fall over. He then stomps on their chest. ''(MK 2011) Fatalities Other finishers *'Friendship #1:' Scorpion whips out a Scorpion doll and text appears on the screen saying "Buy a Scorpion Doll." (MKII) *'Friendship #2:' Scorpion winds up a box which makes a giant skull pop out of it scaring off his opponent. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Scorpion turns into a penguin and lays an egg under the opponent, which explodes and takes the opponent with it. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Scorpion kneels on the ground, turns his head one direction, and twists his neck in the other direction, snapping it. (MK:D) Endings *'Mortal Kombat: (Non-canonical)' "Marked for death years ago by the Lin Kuei, Scorpion was murdered by Sub-Zero. He left behind a wife and child in his former life but was allowed to return and avenge his death. Even with Scorpion's triumph in the Tournament and new title as Grand Champion, the price he paid was high. He can never again know his family and must exist forever with his secret curse." *'Mortal Kombat II:' "Upon learning of Sub-Zero's reappearance, Scorpion enters Shao Khan's tournament. He witnessess Sub-Zero spare the life of an opponent and realizes that this is not the same Sub-Zero who murdered him long ago. He lets the ninja live and goes on to defeat the Outworlders in their unholy contest. With the defeat of Shao Khan, Scorpion discovers a new purpose for his existence. He becomes the guardian of the new Sub-Zero to atone for murdering his older brother and in preparation for a third tournament." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat III: (Non-canonical)' "Scorpion is inadvertently released from his damnation in hell when Khan's plan to overtake that realm goes awry. Free to roam Earth, Scorpion is enlisted by the Emperor to aid him in his quest to defeat and to destroy the chosen warriors. But, his allegiance to Shao Khan falter when he discovers on of the chosen warriors to be Sub-Zero. Scorpion has vowed to protect the former ninja as restitution for killing his brother. Shao Khan finds himself the victim of his own scheme as Scorpion is forced to turn on him. He destroys the Emperor and the Earth is returned to normal. Scorpion finds himself once again roaming the pits of Hell, only to one day rise again." *'Mortal Kombat 4:' Scorpion almost kills Sub-Zero, feeling his soul will finally rest now that he had avenged the deaths of his family and clan. Sub-Zero says that Scorpion will never rest; though the Lin Kuei was responsible for Scorpion's death, his clan's real killer still remains free. Quan Chi, believing Scorpion will finish Sub-Zero, reveals himself to be the true killer and prepares to send Scorpion to the Netherrealm. Scorpion quickly runs to Quan Chi and takes him also to the Netherrealm, much to the sorcerer's horror. *'Deadly Alliance:' "The hunt for Quan Chi had led Scorpion to the palace of Shang Tsung. Scorpion entered the palace through a hidden passage. As he made his way through the lower levels, he was discovered by the two Oni he had previously encountered while in the Netherealm. Shang Tsung had secretly allied with Moloch and Drahmin as a backup defense against Quan Chi. The two Oni had been hidden in an underground chamber and were periodically fed mortals to keep them satisfied. Scorpion fought well but was overpowered by Moloch and Drahmin. Although the could not consume the ninja spectre, they devised another means for eliminating their foe that would satisfy their cruel nature. The Oni brough Scorpion before the portal to The Heavens that Shang Tsung had tapped as a source of limitless souls. They hurled him into the Soulnado and his hellspawn body was ripped apart by the purity of that realm." *'Deception: (Non-canonical)' "The Elder Gods had transformed Scorpion into their weapon in order to defeat the Dragon King before his plans of domination unmade the realms. With his enhanced abilities, he tirelessly tracked Onaga through the realms until finally he cornered him in the Nexus. The Dragon King had many allies, but they were of no consequence. It was in fact Scorpion who was the true Champion of the Elder Gods, the Enforcer of their will. Only he could stop the menace that threatened all that exists. Only he could defeat the Dragon King." *'Armageddon: (Non-canonical)' "As the fire of Blaze was extinguished, what appeared in its place brought elation to Scorpion's tormented soul. His ninja clan, the Shirai Ryu, had been fully resurrected. Numbering in the thousands, they covered the surface of the pyramid awaiting Scorpion's command. Among them was Scorpion's wife and son. Their reunion was to be short-lived. The sorcerer Quan Chi suddenly appeared among them. He grabbed Scorpion's young son and disappeared through a portal to the Netherrealm. Enraged, Scorpion ordered his clan to hunt down the sorcerer. He will not rest until his son has been recovered and Quan Chi is dead!" *'MK vs. DC: (Non-canonical)' "Though Dark Kahn was defeated, his consciousness lived on. The Dark Lord's power and maliciousness found the perfect host in the body of the wrathful Scorpion. In the midst of his agony, Scorpion knew that he would soon be the most powerful creature in the universe - if he survived the transformation." Appearance Scorpion appeared as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. Appearances in other media Film Scorpion has a small role in the first Mortal Kombat movie as one of Shang Tsung's guardians, who dies in a match against Johnny Cage. His signature spear move was changed to a living metal snake-like entity that shot from a slit in his palm and could fly to a limited extent. He was portrayed by Chris Casamassa, with Ed Boon providing the voice. Although he is not explicitly labelled as undead, he does tear off his mask to reveal nothing but a skull and subsequently attempts to attack Johnny Cage by breathing Hellfire, though it is blocked by a targe. Though both he and Sub-Zero are shown fighting for the same side in the tournament, their rivalry is briefly mentioned by Shang Tsung early in the film. In the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Scorpion was again depicted as a henchmen to Shang Tsung opposite Sub-Zero. On the sorcerer's orders, the duo fought Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade and were almost successful in killing them until Raiden intervened and put the fight to a hault. The history between Scorpion and Sub-Zero was explored during the course of the film. He also appears briefly in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (played by J. J. Perry), during which he kidnaps Kitana after dueling the younger Sub-Zero to a draw. His rope-spear move was further modified into two smaller living metal entities (looking similar to the heads of crocodiles) that shot from his hand. He kidnaps Kitana after the fight with Sub-Zero . Scorpion and Johnny Cage are the only characters confirmed to return in the third movie, Mortal Kombat: Devastation. Chris Casamassa is confirmed to reprise his role of Scorpion. The 2010 film pitch Mortal Kombat: Rebirth features Scorpion as a main character, employed by Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade to assassinate Baraka, Reptile and Shang Tsung in exchange for the opportunity to fight Sub-Zero. In this incarnation, he was portrayed by Ian Anthony Dale. In keeping with the pitch's technique of altering the games' storyline, it is said that Scorpion killed the younger Sub-Zero, mistakening him for his brother. The pitch ends with him discarding his real name as Hanzo Hasashi and taking up the name 'Scorpion'. Television Scorpion appeared in the second episode of Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, titled Sting of the Scorpion, in which he led an invasion of undead warriors against Earthrealm. He defeated Sub-Zero in kombat but was ultimately taken down by Liu Kang. He also appeared in several episodes of Mortal Kombat: Conquest, again played by Casamassa with an origin unrelated to the games. The seductive Vorpax guided Shang Tsung to a hidden recess in Outworld's cobalt mines which held a mystical emperor scorpion called the Scorpio. Shang Tsung unleashed the warrior soul trapped within it, which possessed Takeda, a guard for the Reyland family. Kung Lao was forced to fight the warrior and sent him to Hell once Scorpion killed his love, Jen Reyland. Scorpion was later resurrected by Shao Kahn, and built an organization of assassins for the Emperor, of whom Siro's brother was briefly a member. His last known deed was a reluctant partnership with the Lin Kuei to kill Kung Lao. It dissolved with the deaths of people close to him and Sub-Zero, and the two warriors ferociously battled each other to a draw, before the intervention of Kung Lao forced Scorpion to flee. He employed the living hand creature from the films rather than a spear. Comic book Scorpion is one of the main characters in the Malibu Comics series. Despite the game's portrayal of him as a neutral character, the comics portrays Scorpion as an evil entity: a specter consumed by revenge against Sub-Zero, decided to kill those close to him as well before killing him personally. During the first four issues of Blood & Thunder, Scorpion stalked Sub-Zero while reminding him he returned to kill him. Sub-Zero later realized Scorpion's power was fueled by his fears, so he overcome them and freeze-shatter the specter, only to force him to seek more power in the form of the Thao The Zhan. During the Tournament Edition final issue, he has a short fight with Kitana (who stopped him from murdering an unconscious Sub-Zero) which ends with his demise, and despite his past claims that killing him again would mean the end of his existence, that didn't stop him to reapper shortly after Goro answers the last question of the Tao Te Zhan. During the Battlewave series, Shao Kahn returns Scorpion to the living world using a mystical gem called the "Deathstone", which also allowed him to resurrect an army of undead soldiers under his control. Scorpion would turn into Shao Kahn's general, and his army would replace the mutants that engrossed his ranks. Scorpion played the antagonist role in Baraka's single issue Babality, in which he was ordered to kill a baby mutant under his care. The joined forces of Noob Saibot and Baraka stopped his plans and shattered the stone, though he kept one fragment still useful. Scorpion played in Shao Kahn's side during the second tournament for the Medallion. He killed Siang after hearing his story (stating "Only the dead are free") and then confronted Sub-Zero on the finish line. Despite Sub-Zero's speech about winning in a fair fight and that revenge would only serve to downgrade him more, Scorpion threw a scorching flame breath when he turned around, killing him though not before he reached the medallion and the victory to Earthrealm's team. Novel Scorpion is depicted in Jeff Rovin's non-canon Mortal Kombat novel (published in 1995 to coincide with the release of the movie) as being the combination of sorts of a father and a son, contrary to his game origins as "Hanzo Hasashi". The father, named Yong Park, was disemboweled by Sub-Zero before his family. The demigod Yu allowed Yong the opportunity to seek revenge, and Yong's spirit was permitted to merge with his son Tsui Park's body, in order to seek revenge under the form of Scorpion. Game information Scorpion's "Get Over Here!" and "Come Here!" spear taunts, in all of the Mortal Kombat games and movies, were voiced by Ed Boon himself. Unfortunately, when the earlier titles were ported from the arcade to the home consoles, only one of these two taunts were featured in the games due to memory constraints. They are some of the most easily recognizable catchphrases in video gaming history. Dan Forden, who creates the sounds and music for Midway's games, especially in the "Mortal Kombat" series, is the man responsible for the "Toasty" callings-in relation to Scorpion. This originated in Mortal Kombat II, in which a special input allowed Scorpion's flame skull fatality to be performed anywhere, the message "Toasty!" would then be shown. In Scorpion's flame skull fatality in Mortal Kombat 4, Dan Forden screams out "Toasty! 3D!!" in reference to Scorpion's fatality being incorporated in full 3D. Another Dan Forden calling featured in the game that is a clear reference to Scorpion is "Crispy" in which is said when a player performs the stage fatality in the Scorpion's Lair stage in UMK3. A tribute to Terminator 2: Judgment Day is seen during Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, when Scorpion is defeated by Liu Kang or Kung Lao. As he's dragged into the lava by the bloody skeletons of the damned, he holds out his right hand to give the camera a thumbs up as he's finally pulled under in a scene near-identical to the scene of the Terminator's destruction in a pool of molten steel. Also in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion will occasionally swear while performing his spear move (saying either "GET OVER HERE BITCH" or "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE"), the only character to do so in the Mortal Kombat series. Many fans also thought it was out of character for Scorpion to suddenly attack Liu Kang and Kung Lao in MK Shaolin Monks due to his neutral status. An image of Scorpion appeared on Johnny Cage's movie poster during the latter's ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, performing his signature spear move in the background. Other appearances *Scorpion has a cameo in the Season 2 opener of the Comedy Central show, Drawn Together as one of the new potential housemates the other characters consider. After questioned as to his special move, he impales Xandir (who is himself a video game character, or at least a parody of) with his spear, saying "Get over here!" then performs a head-rip Fatality on him, later grumbling "Oy vey" when Xandir resurrects himself with his extra lives and demonstrates his reach-around special move. Scorpion used this fatality in Mortal Kombat: Deception. It should be noted, however, that the "head-rip Fatality" is normally performed by Scorpion's main enemy, the original Sub-Zero. *ReBoot episode "Game Over" features a Mortal Kombat-esque game, in which the character Enzo Matrix reboots as Scorpion. *In Krypt UI of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, the player can buy a video, "Cooking with Scorpion". This shows the dead ninja spectre chopping various meats, and decorating a cake. This was originally a promotional video for Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *Scorpion also appears as an unlockable skin in Midway's Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy. *He was a secret player in Midway's NBA Jam: Tournament Edition and the arcade-only game, The Grid. *On the Adult Swim show Robot Chicken, Joey Fatone of NSYNC is trying to be a martial arts master and avenge the death of his fellow singers. The first person he battles is Scorpion, and while battling, Scorpion uses his signature spear and rips off his head. Trivia *During his boss battle in Shaolin Monks, after dodging his spear too many times, Scorpion will scream "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" or "GET OVER HERE BITCH!" *After defeating Scorpion in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion gets dragged into the lava by skeletons. As his arm goes in, he gives the player a thumbs up. This is reference to the ending of the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day , in which the T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) gives John Connor a thumbs up before he gets engulfed by molten metal. *Scorpion is the one of the most used characters in the MK series. *He is the only character whose Hara-Kiri does not draw blood. *In various interviews, Ed Boon has openly admitted that his favorite character has always been Scorpion, and that any Mortal Kombat game would feel incomplete without Scorpion. While Scorpion was absent from MK3, he was later added to UMK3. *When the elder Sub-Zero died after the first tournament, there was no immediate direct quote or statement, nor was there any strong evidence to prove that Scorpion had in fact done it (what was offered at the time was that somebody murdered Sub-Zero, and Scorpion was the most likely candidate for his death). The release of the official Mortal Kombat II comic book and Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks revealed that Scorpion had in fact killed Sub-Zero, ending any rumors and debates. *Scorpion's yellow costume is said to have mocked not only Sub-Zero, but also the Lin Kuei, as Takeda (who was a member of the Lin Kuei) developed Ninjutsu, which he considered a superior fighting style to what the Lin Kuei had. He quickly left the Lin Kuei and formed the Shirai Ryu clan, the Lin Kuei's main enemies. *Scorpion was one of four selected characters to appear in the cover for a special Edition of the Mortal Kombat Deception game in the Xbox console. The special edition of this Xbox game included a metallic card of his character. *The movie Ghost Rider makes a reference to Scorpion when Ghost Rider, while atop a skyscraper, uses a chain to grab a helicopter and pull it toward him while yelling "COME HERE!". *Scorpion's blazing skull is in turn a homage to Ghost Rider. *In the official Mortal Kombat comic book, Scorpion grabs Sub-Zero and tells him to look into his eyes. This is a clear reference to Ghost Rider and his Penance Stare power. *Seeing as how Scorpion is of Japanese origin, his moniker in Japanese would have been written as 'Sasori', which is Scorpion's real middle name. *Scorpion's name refers to his fighting stance (from the original MK to MK Gold), in which his right arm emulates the "scorpion tail". This stance comes from the Shaolin Fist fighting style. *At Deception/Unchained:Konquest Mode: Just one hit to Scorpion at Chaosrealm and he will say "My Clan will see you dead!". *Scorpion's Hellish Dismemberment Fatality is one of three Fatalities in Deception where the loser pleads for mercy before being finished off. The other two being Sub-Zero and Kira. In Sub-Zero's case, he freezes the opponent's legs and shatters them, then finally stomps on the opponent and their head pops off. Kira, on the other hand, throws her knives into the opponent's feet, then walks toward them and rips their torso off. *Scorpion is seen in the intro of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon in a Swordfight with Sub-Zero and is seen briefly racing up the pyramid when Liu Kang stops Shang Tsung from reaching the top. *Scorpion's first name "Hanzo" may be a possible refference to famous real-life samurai and possible ninja Hanzō Hattori. '|align=center}} *After their resurrection, Scorpion & Noob Saibot seems to never meet again after MK1. Character Relationships *Once a member of the Shirai Ryu clan. *Hired by Quan Chi to locate a map in MK: Mythologies Sub-Zero. *Encountered and killed by Elder Sub-Zero in MK: Mythologies Sub-Zero. *Returned from Hell and killed Elder Sub-Zero in MK1. *Believing the younger Sub-Zero to be the Elder Sub-Zero whom he had killed in the Mortal Kombat tournament, then he spared Sub-Zero's when he witnessed him sparing a life of an opponent. *He escaped from Hell once again from Shao Kahn'''s occupation of earth and then allied with him, then when he learned that the '''Sub-Zero was fighting for the earth warriors, he turned on Shao Kahn to fight for Sub-Zero. *'Quan Chi' informed Scorpion that Sub-Zero was responsible for the destruction of his clan, but after defeating Sub-Zero eventually he learned that Quan Chi was the one who killed his entire clan. Quan Chi then became Scorpion'''s arch nemesis. *Trained Shujinko his fighting styles. *Attacked by '''Moloch and Drahmin before Deadly Alliance, and later was thrown by them into a Soulnado. *Transformed by the Elder Gods to destroy Onaga, killed some of his Tarkatan guards. *Defeated by Shujinko at the end of Deception's Konquest mode. *Tried to kill Taven and Daegon because the Elder Gods promised that they would resurrect his clan, but in a strange turn of events, the clan was revived as the undead. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle of Armageddon only to get the chance of slaying Quan Chi, has no real animosity towards the Forces of Light. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Unchained Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Chatacters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters